I'll always love you
by Michelicious
Summary: Oneshot. Ash and Gary use their newly single status as tools to uncover things they should have known before. Contains hints of Egoshippy/Leagueshippy. Shishi.


**Ok this is a Short story, I don't think it's really good but I decided to have a new goal; writing as much pair as possible like I said I want to be an anyshipper (except for yuri pair) and able to write a story on any pairing so this is partly egoshipping (sorry it's still my favorite :P) and partly Shishi or palletshipping anyways enjoy! Happy new year by the way!**

Here they were, sitting side by side reminiscing about old times. Ash and Gary sighed in unison. It was a grey day, it was raining outside and there wasn't any sound of kids playing or laughter. In Gary's room, Ash, lying on the bed, could see the morning rain fall down the window, he looked back at Gary, sitting on a chair, with a question on his mind.

"Gary, why did you call me?"

"I thought we could use a little talk" replied Gary nonchalantly

Ash looked intrigued at him, what could he be possibly thinking about was a mystery, no one could read what was behind these hazel eyes, well except Misty. Maybe that was why they fell in love he never understood why, it always seemed to him that they couldn't stand each other…a bit like him and her.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"You and Richie broke up right?"

Ash's eyes reflected some kind of pain almost imperceptible but not unnoticed by Gary and he took this reaction as a positive answer.

"Misty told me about…" he added quickly when he saw Ash's mouth opening "So why did you, guys broke up?"

"He did, I wasn't going to throw away almost a year of relationship" Ash replied bitterly

Gary didn't answer or commented anything, he stood there waiting.

"You know why he broke up?" said Ash after awhile

"No"

"His family wasn't okay about him going out with guys and you know that Richie once had a crush on Misty right?"

Gary nodded.

"Does it mean that he was bisexual?" asked Gary

"Yeah, he had to choose between his family and me…I can't really blame his choice"

"I see"

"Yeah, but the worst in that is that he's leaving me for a girl!"

Ash faked a laugh while Gary just weakly smile at his attempt to make a joke

"I don't think you really understand what I'm going through, you and Misty…"

"Also broke up" Gary cut him off

"You what?" asked Ash surprised

"You heard me, we broke up"

"Why? You, guys, looked really great together and you even once told me that no one ever made you felt this way when you were with her…"

"She broke up"

"I don't understand, she really seemed happy with you. Don't tell me she left you for a girl too"

Gary couldn't help himself to chuckle to Ash's stupidity, even if he wasn't in the mood

"Well, the thing that first brought us together was the love we felt for the same person who was already with someone else, we were just seeking comfort in each other"

Ash looked confused

"You loved the same person…so that would mean that one of you is…"

"Yeah, I'm bisexual like Richie"

"Oh, so your story looks a lot like mine. Richie at first liked Misty but he got rejected because she loved someone else and I loved someone too but I was sure the person could never return my feelings"

"I guess this kind of relationship are doomed to never work, we were all using the other"

"Nonsense, they could work like you fell for Misty after some time like I and Richie fell for each other, it was just bad luck"

Gary thought for a second.

"You may be right" he sighed "so who was the boy you loved, you don't have to say "the person" we all know you're gay so he can't be a girl"

"Yeah guess you're right again…well it was… it was y-you"

Gary was taken aback and for once Ash has been able to read his emotions on his face.

"I didn't know what to do, I thought you were straight…" continued Ash "So I was doomed to an unrequited love"

"Ash, the boy Misty and I both loved was you"

"What?" exclaimed Ash; it was Ash's turn to be surprised

"You were going out with Richie, Misty learned that and guessed that you weren't into girls, she was really depressed and sad; it has been years since she had feelings for you, she was turning down every boy wishing that you'd understand, but all this time she had been wishing for something impossible"

"Why didn't she ever talk to me about it?"

"Why? So you could pity her? You are best friends she was sure that you'd try to go out for her just to please her but you wouldn't have been happy that way"

"Oh…"

They paused for an instant; there had been too many revelations in a short period of time

"Do you think, we could work something out…?" Ash finally spoke up

"You want us to go out together?"

Ash blushed

"Maybe I'm rushing things up but I still love you"

Gary got up off his chair and went sit next to Ash on his bed.

"I still love you too Ash"

Ash closed the gap between them and captured Gary's lips in his. Gary kissed back with more intensity. Soon they were in a tornado of passion and love…

Later on the day, Gary woke up. He looked at his side; Ash was still sleeping and loked really happy. He smiled and opened the drawer, next to his bed, to take a picture out. It was a picture of him and Misty; his arms were around her and her neck was resting on his chest, they were looking really happy. A sad smile came to his lips as he reminisce the previous events.

_Flashback_

Misty had broken up the week before and Gary was depressed and eager to know why so he went to the cerulean gym. After some hours of driving he arrived. One of Misty's sisters opened the door when he rang. She let him in, after some minutes of pleading, and told her that Misty was in her room. He went to her room and knocked.

"Let me alone!" said a voice that seemed weak

He knocked a second time

"What don't you understand in "Let me ALONE"! I'm not feeling well" exclaimed Misty, when she finally opened the door. She jumped startled when she saw him; she hasn't been expecting him as he saw it. Her eyes were red as if she had cried for a long time. She was muttering words that Gary didn't understand but guessed anyway that they weren't nice.

"What are you doing here?" she asked wiping the tears that she still had in her eyes

"We need to talk" replied Gary taking the initiative to walk in.

Misty closed the door.

Gary saw that Misty's room was a mess, there were a lot of picture of them and gift he had gave her out. Misty was ordered, he knew that something was wrong.

"I thought we already talked last week" said Misty not bothering the mess in her room

"You talked, I didn't"

"Go on then" Misty sighed, waiting for the inevitable question

"Why!" and here it came "I can see you still love me! When you broke up you couldn't even look at me in the eye and look at your room! There are a lot of things about us! And you're crying! Something's definitely wrong! I love you and you know that"

"Gary, the thing that first brought us together was the love we felt for Ash who was already with Richie, we were just seeking comfort in each other"

"So what…? We loved each other after some time it wasn't about him anymore!"

"Yeah but now you have a chance with your true love, you deserve him and I want you to be happy."

"I'm happy with you!"

"You could be happier with Ash! I have no chance with him, you have yours. Ash is really devastated because of the breakup he needs comfort. I love you and I also still love him, together you can be happy and I know you still love Ash; you cant stand seeing him like that!"

Gary was speechless, she had done it, not only for him but for Ash, she had done all that for the loves of her life even if that was killing her.

"What about you? I mean you'll be depressed too"

"It doesn't matter AND" she added when Gary was about to protest "I'll be happy if the 2 person I love are anyway Gary if you don't do it for Ash, do it for me" she begged

"You really think I'll be happy with Ash?"

"Yes"

"Fine, I'll do it but I want one last week with you, like we never broke up" he sighed defeated

"I guess it wouldn't matter too much…"she said hesitantly

Gary approached her and hugged her tightly, he touched her forehead with his

"You're an idiot" he told her

"Well that makes two of us" she grinned

And tempted he kissed her.

_End of Flashback_

He put the picture back, not wanting Ash's feeling to get hurt if he ever finds out about it. He sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time today, he was longing to touch her again, to hug her, to kiss her. He stopped his thoughts knowing that they were betraying Ash; he did love him.

"_Misty, you were wrong if you were thinking that I could forget you that easily, even if I could I wouldn't."_

He turned around and put his arms around Ash trying his best not to think about Misty, he closed his eyes with this last thought;

"_The end of something means the beginning of another, but seems to me that our story never ended. Guess that I still and always will love you."_

_**End**_

**Loll, tell me if there's any mistake…I'm really tired and I won't check the spelling. Hey I did Egoshippy, Advanceshippy, hints of Indigoshippy, hints of eldershippy and now Palletshippy so far!…just need some hoennshippy and pokeshippy and I'll achieve my goal! (YEAH) Thanks for reading! C YA**

**Michelicious**


End file.
